The Only Thing
by Blumacaw13
Summary: Peaches and Louis have big differences but that didn't stop their love. Shira and Diego have lost a child, but that won't stop them. When Gutt returns and tries to take the lifes of Louis and Shira, Peaches and Diego will do all in their power to save them. PeachesxLouis ShiraxDiego OCxLouis
1. Louis' Secret

**The Only Thing **

Louis slid across the ice with Peaches and Honey. "WHOO! THIS IS SO FUN!" Honey yelled, sliding downwards. They loved Switchback Cove.

"Yeah!" Louis yelled as they reached the beach. They walked onto a block of ice that was floating in the water.

"C'mon Louis, what are you waiting for?" Peaches asked.

"You guys go ahead and have fun. I'm gonna…Yeah." And with that, Louis tunneled away.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Honey scowled.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

**Later that night…**

Diego sat with Shira while watching Sid pace in front of them. "Honey should be back by now!"

"Stop pacing Sid! You're making me dizzy!" Shira growled.

"Well, wouldn't you be worried if your kids were missing?"

"We…Don't have kids…" Diego said.

"Yet! Shira's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Sid…" Shira sighed.

"What?"

"Our baby died before it was born." Diego stated.

"What? Oh…I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay…" Shira whimpered.

**Peaches and Honey…**

"LOUIS!"

"WHERE ARE YOU LOUIS?!"

"Uhh… We'll never find him in the dark."

"Peaches! Honey! I'm over here guys!" Louis said in a smooth voice as he appeared out of a pink cloud. **(You know what this is) **

"Louis!"

"I'll give up tunneling to be with you."

"Wait, Louis wouldn't ever say that!" Honey exclaimed. "Ahh! PEACHES! IT'S A SIREN!" The real Louis tackled the siren. He wasn't gonna let it eat his best friends.

"PEACHES! HONEY! RUN! I'LL HOLD IT BACK!"

"No, Louis!"

"SCRAT!" Honey called. Scrat came and attacked the siren and gestured for Louis to run. He jumped down to the ground and ran with the girls. Scrat grabbed his acorn and tried to kill the siren.

When they got to safety, Louis went to tunnel again. "Wait, Louis!"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep leaving?"

"Because, I can't…I can't swim."

"We're here to help Louis, Never forget that."

**Chapter one complete! **


	2. The Dino world

**The Only Thing **

The next day, Honey woke up early as something poked her and made her fall out of her tree. It was Louis. "Louis, what gives?"

"Come with me please." They walked across the snow, following a trail of huge foot prints. "Something stepped on top of me when I was tunneling. It really hurt. I thought it was either Shira or Diego, but it was way too heavy."

"So what was it?"

"A Dinosaur."

"They're extinct, you crazy mammal."

"It was a dino. I'm certain."

"What do you two think you're doing?" A familiar voice came from behind them. They turned around and became face to face with Shira and two other mole hogs.

"AHH! HIDE ME!" Louis screamed in fear, scrambling behind Honey. The other Mole hogs were Louis's sister, Janice, who had a few spikes that covered her left eye. The other one was his grandfather, Papa Joe, who fancied Granny. **(Ewww!)**

"Louis, get out here, bro." Janice said. Louis crept out fearfully.

"What is it? Want to torture me more than you already have…OW!" Joe had jabbed him in the back with the sharp end of his walking stick. "You abandoned me. Don't expect me to be all like "Oh look it's my family! The ones who abandoned me! Let's put the past behind us!" Louis hissed.

"We're coming with you to find that dino." Shira scowled. "Whether you like it or not." And with that, they followed the trail of footprints and entered the entirely different world.

**The herd…**

"Sid, have you seen Honey anywhere? She's missing!" Snowy exclaimed.

"Louis isn't here either!" Peaches whimpered.

"Shira's gone, too!" Diego scowled.

"Tracks!" Sid exclaimed, spotting Honey, Shira and Louis' footprints engraved in the snow.

"FOLLOW THOSE TRACKS!" Crash and Eddie exclaimed. They followed the footprints and eventually entered the entirely different world.

**Louis, Honey and Shira…**

"What is this?" Louis asked, frightened. A dinosaur went and looked at them with its huge eyes. A 'berry bomb' hit it in the face soon after. A weasel jumped in-front of them.

"TAKE COVER!" He screamed as he smashed another into the ground. They scrambled away and disguised as plants.

"You're awesome!" Louis said, "You're like the brother I never had!"

"Me too!" Janice said as the weasel threw his weapon to the ground in-between them, plucking a leaf from Louis' leafy skirt. He ran over to Shira and bent over her head to get into her face.

"Buck." He barked.

"What?" Shira asked.

"The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster. Long for…Buh." He said, "What are you doin here?" Buck asked.

"We're looking for a dinosaur."

"Well…You'll never find it. Now go home." Shira pounced on Buck.

"We are finding that dino. And you're gonna help us."

"Alright, I'll 'elp ya. But I got rules. Rule number one: Always listen to Buck! Rule number two: Stay in the middle of the trail. Rule number three:….He, who has gas, travels at the back of the pack." Joe walked to the back with a grunt. Honey looked at Buck.

"So where do we go, Buck?" She asked.

"Lava falls, to get there, we'll have to go through the Jungle of Misery, Across the Chasm of Death, To the Plates of Woe."

"Whoa." Janice and Louis said at the same time.

"Now let's do this!" Buck said as they proceeded to the Jungle of Misery.

**Chapter two done! It's time to get Buckwild!**


	3. The Jungle Of Misery Part 1

**The Only Thing**

Louis walked next to Buck. "So you're just living down here by your wits, all alone, no responsibilities?"

"Not a one. It's incredible. It's the greatest life a single guy could have."

"What do you eat here?"

"Fruit, veggies, bugs…"

"Ughh."Shira scoffed.

"SPIDER!" Janice exclaimed in fear. Louis jumped at his sister's sudden exclaim. A cockroach crawled past and Janice jumped into Louis arms.

"Stay calm. They can probably sense fear." Louis said bluntly. Buck picked up the cockroach. Just as Louis placed his sister on the ground, Buck ate it.

"Ewww…" Shira shuddered.

"Hey, what kind of thing is this?" Joe said, whacking the hell out of Scrat.

"Papa…That's a saber tooth squirrel."

"Well if it's a saber why ain't it big like her?" Joe said, gesturing to Shira. Shira rolled her eyes.

"Because Scrat is a different species than Shira."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you!"

"When?" Louis groaned. His grandpa was so stupid. Kinda like Granny. Ahh no! Why would he want to be related to Sid, let alone, GRANNY!

"Alright, I just need to make a quick phone call, meet up with someone, and then we'll be off." Buck picked up a rock. "Hello? Yeah, hey D I'm comin' down to your place. Nah. Just three mole hogs, a saber and a fox. Yeah."

Louis raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I love you, yes, I'm serious!" And with that, Buck threw the rock away and gestured for the others to follow him. They came to a small wooden hut. A female weasel came out and hugged Buck.

"Everyone, this is my wife, Diesel."

"Hello…Wait…DIESEL?!"

"Do I know you?"

"It's me…Louis…"

"LOUIS!"

"You know her?" Shira asked.

"She saved my life."

"Really?" Janice asked.

"Yes, when you banned me from my home."

"Buck, you want me to help?"

"Of course I do." Diesel sat Louis on her shoulder. "Let's go then. Chasm of Death, here we come!"

**Chap 3, done! There' s a little info on Louis' past.**


	4. The Jungle Of Misery Part 2

**The Only Thing**

"The Jungle of Misery."

"Let's hope we find the others." Peaches said.

"Yeah," Sid sighed, "I hope we do."

"Guys, I found their tracks." Snowy said.

"How do you know they're theirs?" Manny asked.

"My sense of smell."

"My lovely girl with no sense of smell and no real options?" Sid said smartly to Manny.

"You have me defeated, Sid." Manny said, smiling.

"Score TWO for the sloth." Sid said smugly.

"Alright, we better get moving." Diego said.

They exited the Jungle and proceeded to the Chasm of death.

**I am so so so sorry about the short chapter, But I promise that the next will make up for it!**


	5. The Chasm of Death

**The Only Thing**

"So why's it called The Chasm of Death?" Louis asked.

"Well, we tried Big Smelly Crack, but, that just made everyone giggle." Buck explained as the Ribcage appeared. "I'll go first." Buck said as he took his ride. "GERANIMO!" The ribcage slowly re-appeared as Buck called, "Now pile on everyone! Couldn't be easier!" a few minutes later, the ribcage became stuck.

"Don't panic! Just some-uh-Technical difficulties. Keep holding your breath." Louis and Janice struggled to hold their breath.

"I can't take it anymore!" Louis panted.

"He breathed it! *gasp* and now I'm breathing it!" They started rolling around pretending they were dying before Louis said in a high pitched voice,

"Hey! We're not dead!"

"You sound ridiculous!"

"Me? You should hear you!" They both burst out laughing. Shira took a breath of it.

"It's not toxic!" She squeaked in a high voice. She burst out laughing with Louis and Janice.

"THAT IS SO DISTURBING!" Louis said.

"Stop laughing!" Buck said.

"Stop laughing!" Janice mimicked. They made shushing noises as Shira stuck her head out.

"What's rule number one?" And they went back to laughing. Buck tried to pull the rope but Honey tickled his chest with her tail.

"Coothie Coothie coo!"

"Stop that! *Gasp!*" He hung over the ribcage to face them. "Don't you see? _We're all gonna die!"_

Everyone laughed except Diesel. _Why do I have to do everything? _She thought, Pulling the rope and straitening it. When they got out of the chasm, Diesel did not look happy. "Heh…Sorry D…" Buck said.

"It's okay. Let's camp over there."

When they got there, Janice dared Louis to do something. "Louie, I dare you to dress as a Hawaiian and run in front of those dinosaurs over there doing the hula."

"O-okay." Louis put on a crown of flowers and a flower skirt, and went and did the hula in front of all the dinosaurs. Shira, Honey, Janice, Joe, Buck and Diesel burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Louis whimpered, slamming his costume on the ground and squashing it under his feet.

"Brother, you would have laughed if you did that in the mirror." Janice laughed.

"I probably would, but I don't care. Laugh all you want." Shira looked at him.

"You know, you should probably get out of there, wiener."

"Oh, don't you start!" Louis sighed. A loud snort came from behind him. He turned around to come face to face with a dino. It roared loudly and Louis blocked his ears before running away screaming. This only made the others laugh harder. Louis hid under a dome shaped hollow rock.

"Lou, you can come out now." Honey said, wiping the tears of joy off her face. He still hid. Shira hit the rock off and Louis sat tucked in a ball with his arms covering his eyes. "C'mon, let's get some sleep." Louis stood up and started walking with his arms still covering his eyes, which caused him to trip over a rock. Honey giggled at this as Louis removed his arms from in front of his eyes. They settled down while Buck carved a wooden sculpture of the dino they were looking for. Rudy.

"Goodnight, Rudy."

**Chap 5 done! They're looking for Rudy?! What? Are they Nuts?!**


	6. Then Who?

**The Only Thing**

Peaches looked at the rib cage. "Alright, one at a time." Manny said, hopping on. He slowly disappeared into the green gas. "Sid, Diego, Snowy, hop on. Granny too." The said mammals hopped on, and then slowly disappeared. When everyone else was through, they decided to camp out. In the same place as the others.

"Wait, Is that…?" Diego asked as he walked over to Shira. "Shira?"

"*Groan* Diego…leave me alone…" All of a sudden her eyes opened wide. "DIEGO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She asked.

"Well, I'll be." Granny said, poking Joe with her stick. "Hey Joe, you seen Precious?"

Snowy and Sid bounded over to Honey. They woke her up. "MOM! DAD!" She hugged them both. She kicked Louis to wake him up. "Louis, Peaches is over there."

"Don't joke…" Louis groaned, "I'm too tired…"

"SHE IS!" Honey snapped.

"PEACHES!" Louis called.

"LOUIS!" She walked over to him. Buck jumped onto Manny's tusk.

"Ello, Chub chub. Haven't seen you in sixteen years, my wooly friend." He said.

"Hi, Buck." Ellie said.

"Ah. Where's your daughter? I want to see how much she's grown since I last saw her." Manny pointed to where Peaches was. Buck got right in Peaches' face.

"AHHH!"

"Ello. Peaches, isn't it?" Buck asked.

"Yeah…You must be Buck."

"I'm surprised you know me. You were only a baby when we last saw each other."

"Uh, Honey, Where's Janice?" Louis asked.

"How should I know?"

"Uh, cause you were sitting with her a few seconds ago!"

"Oh." Honey said. "I still don't know."

"Hey Lou," a girl said. He turned around to see Janice standing there, safe and sound.

"Oh there you are. God! Don't ever do that again; you almost gave me a heart attack!" Louis said.

"Pfft. Don't be stupid."

"I'm not!"

"Sure sure, Diggy."

"SHUT UP!"

"Diggy?" Honey asked with a smirk. Louis looked at her with a frown.

"Nickname." Louis said.

"PFFFT AHAHAHAHAHA!" Honey laughed.

They walked across The Plates of Woe. A mighty roar came from behind them. "Uh-oh." Buck said. He turned around to see a huge white dinosaur with amber eyes. "Hello Rudy." Buck grabbed a vine and so did everyone else. They began tying Rudy up. Louis, Janice and The possums tied up Rudy's feet, the mammoths got the arms, Buck and Diesel got the mouth and everyone else did the rest of the body.

"This won't hold him long! Let's go." Diesel said. "HOP ON THAT OVER GROWN PTERODACTYL!" Every one hopped on the flying dino, and because of the sudden weight, the Pterodactyl burst straight through the ice. Everyone jumped off the terydactl, who flew straight back into dino world. A ship of ice was parked in the water at the edge.

"Oh no." Manny said, slapping his forehead with his trunk. Ellie did the same. There was a trail of pushed up dirt that trailed around the herd.

"Janice?" Louis asked.

"Not me brother."

"Joe?"

"I'm up here, so how can I be down there?"

"Then…Who?" Louis asked.

**CLIFFHANGER! TEEHEE HEE **

**Louis: Over Grown Pterodactyl?**

**Shut up, Diggy.**

**Louis: Grrrrrr…**

**Oh, shut up. You're gonna be happy with me next chapter.**

**Louis: Why?**

**You'll find out, you impatient creature!**


	7. Shanty

**The Only Thing**

The trail ended in front of Louis. Another mole hog jumped out the hole, along with a…Bird…and a rabbit…

"Josiah, Fire the cannons. Captain will conquer them all." The Mole hog ordered. She was female, and had spikes tied back in a pony tail. Louis took her as beautiful. The rest of the pirates appeared. Including the roughed up, one legged Captain Gutt. The pirates had several new additions to their crew. There was Kylie, the mole hog, Josiah, the green wading bird, Inky, the ink covered rabbit, Gorilla, Flynn's fat brother (When I say fat, I mean bigger than Flynn) and Jake, A saber who was frothing from the mouth with crazed eyes. Diego assumed he had rabies. Josiah fired the canons, and some hit the herd, while other members were tied up by the crew…

Later…

Manny, Ellie and Peaches opened their eyes and looked around seeing their herd tied in different places

"Hey guys." They looked up to see Louis, Shira and Diego tied to the pole above them, "Welcome to the party."

"Good morning, Mammoths." Gutt said. "I just want you to meet Gracie, also a Gutt-er." Gracie held out her foot.

"That's not your hand."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?"

"Allow us to intro ourselves to the new comers."

"Ugh…" Shira scoffed as the pirates played instruments for Gutt to sing his shanty.

"YAY! SHANTY TIME!" Flynn said as Gutt began.

"_Here you are on a boat Your adrift you're a float some might even say you're stuck_

_Well I don't wanna gloat but I would like to note that you're in luck,"_ Gutt hit Honey's nose, then continued, "_You've been saved by the ape that rules these waters, so forget about your wives and daughters, First mate, introduce me to them Pleeaseeee…"_

Kylie…

"_Aye aye, Captain Gutt! He's a big and scary,"_

Josiah…

"_Elegant yet hairy,"_

Jake…

"_Fear inspiring,"_

Gupta…

"_Years from retiring,"_

Raz and Kylie…

"_Looting, stealing,"_

Flynn and Gorilla…

"_Banana peeling,"_

All…

"_Undisputed Master of the Seas!"_

Janice…

"_Oh jeez…"_

Gutt…

"_Tis' Me!"_

All…

"_Tis' He!"_

Gutt…

"_Tis' me!"_

"_Tis he!"_

"_Okay okay. I'm a pirate primate pioneer and these are my brave buccaneers all of whom were once lost souls like you…"_

All…

"_It's true!"_

Josiah…

"_He rescued us!"_

Inky…

"_He saved our butts!"_

Kylie walked across the pole to Louis. "_For that we owe our lives to Gutt and assuming he doesn't kill you…" _Kylie slapped Louis' face.

All…

"_You will owe him too!"_

Gutt sat on Manny's tusk. "Kill them, me? No, no! At least not this very large useful…Mammoth." He used his trunk as a scarf.

"I told you this before; DON'T TOUCH ME!" Manny said.

"_Here we are on a ship moving at quite a clip through the ever shifting Ice…"_

Kylie grabbed Peaches' tusk. "_Come along on a trip,"_

Gorrilla…

"_That's a hint,"_

Squint…

"_That's a tip,"_

Silas…

"_That's good advice,"_

Gutt and Kylie…

"_In a world that's going under to survive you must learn to plunder,"_

Gutt

"_Luckily that's my field of expertise!"_

Kylie…

"_He's the best!"_

Inky…

"_He's a robbing, thieving,"_

Shira…

"_We really should be leaving,"_

Raz…

"_Weapon throwing,"_

Ellie…

"_We've gotta get going!"_

Squint…

"_Fox slaying,"_

Honey…

"_We wish we could be staying."_

All…

"_Undisputed, uncontested, Monkey suited,"_

Gutt…

"_Yeah you guessed it,"_

All…

"_Master of the Seas!"_

Manny…

"_Oh please."_

"_Tis he!"_

"_Tis me" _

"_Tis he!"_

"_Tis who?"_

"_Tis you!"_

"_Just testing I knew, IT'S MEEEEEEE!"_

"Good shanty, sir!" Flynn said.

"Captian Gutt?" Buck asked.

"Before you say anything else Buckminster, My claws got me my name. Let me give you a visual aid…"

"I know!" Buck said before Gutt could touch him.

"You Know him, Buck?" Diesel asked.

"Aye."

"PRECIOUS!" Granny called. The whale bit the bottom of the boat on one side off, causing the ship to cap size. Bits were floating everywhere.

"AHH! IT SUNK OUR BATTLESHIP! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! OH, WE'RE ALL GONNA DROWN!" Gorilla yelled.

"You're a sea creature, you idiot!"

"Oh, good point sir! They started sailing away. Kylie had been left behind.

"HEY! GUTT! FLYNN! ANYONE THERE!"

"Here, grab hold!" Manny said, holding out his trunk.

"No! Go away! I'd rather drown!" Kylie snapped as Louis smirked at her, rubbing where she had hit him earlier.

"Whatever the lady wants." Kylie tried to force herself underwater but Manny grabbed her with his trunk.

"I SAID I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Glad to be of assistance. So, here to join our scurvy crew?" Louis asked.

"You guys?" Kylie asked. "You're like the start of a bad joke."

"We saved you. That makes you the punch line, Petty." Louis commented, smartly.

"DON'T CALL ME PETTY!" Kylie growled, pouncing on him.

"Okay, I won't," Louis said, pouncing on her, "Petty."

"If they kiss I'm gonna puke." Joe said.

"Wait, no."

Kylie and Louis walked away from each other.

**Louis: And what am I supposed to be happy about?**

**Nothing.**

**Louis: GRRRRR!**


	8. Not That Easy

**A/n: Hey-o! Okay the rest of the story will only be a tiny bit like the movies. Enjoy! **

**The Only Thing**

Sid came and sat by Louis. "You like her." He said.

"No, I do not." Louis said, sticking his nose up and turning away from Sid.

"C'mon, admit it." Sid said, nudging Louis. "Because you got L-O-V-E for her, my spiky friend."

"Yeah Weiner." Crash said.

"Admit it, Weiner." Eddie said. Louis made a low growling sound. Kylie hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Louis asked, rubbing where Kylie just hit him. _Man, she hits hard._

"For calling me Petty." Kylie said. "Hmph, you're pretty weird. You react to everything."

"Mom said I can't hit girls."

"Awww. Mommy's little boy." Louis made the growling sound again.

"And just why are you traumatizing my little brother?" Janice said from behind Kylie.

"Because. I want to." Janice stuck her tongue out at Kylie.

"So, Buck, how do you know Gutt?" Ellie asked.

"Stole my tooth dagger, he did." Buck explained, "I was very disappointed when I saw Gutt today."

"I think everyone was." Peaches said. "Louis, come here." Louis turned towards her. "I saw the way you just looked at Kylie."

"O_O CAN PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"Sorry, Louis." Peaches smiled, "But you still like her."

"*Contented sigh with love hearts in eyes staring at Kylie*"

"Ellie, look at this." Manny said, gesturing towards Louis who was sitting at the edge of the ice they were on, slowly edging towards Kylie. Ellie looked at him, smiling.

"That is so sweet." Ellie cooed. Kylie noticed Louis staring at her.

"What?!" Kylie asked him.

"You…"

"What's wrong with me?!" She snapped.

"You're really pretty…"

"Awww, you are really weird and really sweet." Kylie said. Louis still gazed at her lovingly.

"Awww, Weiner found love." Manny cooed.

"And when I l-look at you…My heart just goes nuts." Louis said. Kylie smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Was that a sweet comment?"

"No. Don't push it or it's sleeping with the fishes." Kylie said, twirling her dagger around her finger. Louis' ears drooped.

"Okay, okay," he whimpered, "Just…*Sigh*…" Louis buried his face in his paws. Kylie felt bad for him. He was about the only guy she'd met that had said something nice about her, and now he felt like dying in a hole.

_Ugh…What am I doing?! I'm a pirate for god's sake! _She thought. _But…_

"Kylie?" Louis' voice snapped Kylie out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah, Louis?"

"You're the only girl I've met who I've had true feelings for…"

"What about Peaches?"

"How the heck do you know about that?"

"It's a gift." Louis sighed before explaining.

"…After she said that, I knew we'd never be more than friends." Kylie nodded.

"You are really sweet."

"Why does everybody say that?"

"Because, you are." Kylie said, kissing his cheek. Louis blushed deeply as his ears perked up. Kylie smirked. "If you blush anymore, I might mistake you for a spiky tomato." She laughed. Suddenly, a large wave approached.

"Um, Kylie…" Louis said worriedly.

"RETREAT!" She yelled, jumping into the water. The wave crashed down on their ice boat, forcing everyone under. Everyone resurfaced and spotted the ice boat. Manny did a head count.

"Wait, dad, where's Louis?" Peaches asked worriedly. Kylie dove in the water and grabbed him. She pulled him up to the surface.

"Ack! *Spit* *Sputter* *Cough*" Louis splashed Kylie in the face by accident, who slapped him straight after.

"Everyone back on the ice." Manny said as they hoped back on. Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Snowy, Joe, Granny, Diesel and Peaches on the right and Buck, Janice, Kylie, Louis, Honey, Shira, Crash and Eddie on the left side. The pieces cracked in half, separating the herd.

"NO! SHIRA, NO!" Diego yelled. They exchanged upset glances.

"Crash, Eddie!" Ellie and Manny yelled.

"Manny, Ellie!" Crash and Eddie yelled back.

"BUCK! DON'T GO!" Diesel cried. Buck felt he had let Diesel down.

Everyone was calling for their friends. They slowly drifted out of sight. Louis and Kylie looked at each other in worry. *Camera change*

"_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun…" _Everyone but Buck was sitting there, and had been singing that song. Buck was trying to stab fish with his knife. He served one up to each member of their small crew. Louis poked his with his foot. The fish's nerves made it move. "EWEWEWWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWE!" Louis said, grossed out by the moving fish.

"Girl." Kylie scoffed.

"Well at least yours isn't moving!" Louis cried. Kylie chuckled and ate hers. Louis cringed. "Eugh…" Everyone had eaten theirs but him. "I'd rather starve." Louis said, throwing his fish into the sea.

"Suit yourself, fancy boy." When night fell, Louis settled down on the ground, trying to sleep. The sound of someone tossing and turning next to him kept him awake. He rolled over to come face to face with Kylie.

"Are you okay?" Louis whispered. "Why do you keep moving around?"

"Because my life haunts me. It's torture." Kylie crouched into a ball. Louis held her hand.

"Not if you come with us." He said, trying to comfort her.

"It's just not that easy."

**Louis: Okay, I like this one.**

**Thanks!**

**Louis: Only cause I got kissed.**

**Of course. That's not the only time you'll be kissed in this story.**

**Louis: *Gets excited***


	9. We Are One

**The Only Thing**

Kylie didn't sleep all night. Neither did Louis. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Louis asked.

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I'm worried."

"About what?"

"You." Louis said, walking over to her, "You keep acting weird. What's going on?"

"I already told you."

"But I don't believe that."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Louis, I can…"

CRASH!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

Ropes with skulls attached clung to their half of the ice boat and dragged it towards a bigger ship of ice. Josiah swooped down and grabbed Kylie. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Kylie called to the others as she was thrown on the boat. Gutt grabbed her by her throat and threw her down in a dark hollow part of the boat Gutt called the dungeon.

"H-hi… joining the other people down here?" A soft voice said as two possums walked into the dim light. "I'm Natasha, and this is my sister Minnie." The possum with a lower pony tail said.

"HEY! OW! OUCH! DON'T TOUCH ME!" A familiar voice said as someone crashed to the ground. Then the others.

"Well, looks like you aren't the only ones joining us."

"Oww… hey, that's where you were!" Suddenly Kylie was given a massive hug. "I THOUGHT HE KILLED YOU!" She looked at who hugged her and pushed him off.

"Louis, you idiot. You know I don't like hugs."

"No I don't."

"Well you know now." A scream was heard from outside the boat. Shira ran up to where the small dungeon window was.

"Pile on! We need to see what's happening out there!" Honey got on they piled up with Louis at the top.

"Anything?" Kylie asked from under him.

"IT'S THE OTHER GUYS! THEY'RE HERE! WHOA!" Louis yelled as he tumbled from the top. Kylie grabbed his leg before he fell. Being second to the top, it was next to nothing. She grabbed Louis' hands and flipped off. When she landed, she dusted herself off. Louis just fell over due to dizziness. He got to his feet. "Now, what was it you were gonna tell me?" Louis asked, stumbling a little.

"I can see into the future and I can see the past just by looking at someone." Louis looked at her in astonishment.

"T-then…What is gonna happen in the future?"

"Y-y-you…I shouldn't tell you this." Kylie said, turning away from Louis.

"Please tell me." Louis said, starting to get a bit frantic and worried.

"You…D…"

SLAM!

The door bursted open and Squint and Jake walked in. "Who were we getting again?" Jake asked, still frothing from the mouth. Squint grabbed Louis and held his dagger to his throat.

"You wanna die, pipsqueak?" Louis shook his head in fear. "THEN COROPERATE AND MOVE IT!"

"You too, Kitty!" Jake said, pulling Shira out the dungeon with Squint and Louis.

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! RRRR!" Kylie yelled in complete frustration and worry.

"We can get our two other friends!" Natasha ran away then came back with a pair of cats. "Dory, Ellen, they are our new friends.

"Well hi!" Ellen said, waving her paw.

"Dory, Ellen, there's no time for mucking around! Natasha, how do we get out?" Kylie asked.

"Ellen and Dory will pick the lock. Then we all run out and finish Gutt for good."

**Meanwhile**

Peaches looked up and saw Louis and Shira being held captive. "LOUIS!"

"PEACHES!" Louis called back.

"You're too late to save your little friends." Gutt smirked evilly. "Unless one of you are brave enough to fight me."

"I will. Just let them go!" Diesel said, stepping onto the ship.

**Meanwhile**

"I'm trying!"

"Hurry up, Ellen!" Crash said, looking at Natasha through the corner of his eye.

"Here, let me do it." Buck said, unlocking the door with his knife. "LET'S GO!" They all ran out, and saw Louis and Shira being held captive. Buck helped Diesel while Dory released Shira from the rope that was holding her. Kylie helped Louis out of the cage holding him. Raz cackled and threw a boomerang at Kylie that hit her in the back of the head, knocking her over and making her dizzy. Gutt grabbed her.

"You pathetic creature. It's time you were finished!"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Louis yelled, smashing a heavy piece of ice over Gutt's head. He yelled in pain, dropping Kylie. Gutt crashed to the ground soon after, and the rest of the pirates started attacking them. Silas and Josiah pecked; Squint and Inky kicked them, Raz and Jake through things at them. The pirates were stopped by Shira and Diego, leaving Kylie and Louis on the ground.

"Why are you interfering with the enemy?!" Natasha asked.

"They're not the enemy." Shira said, scanning the pirates, whose ears drooped. "They're us. Because we are one."

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ATTACK!" Gutt yelled.

"No," Raz said, moving next to Shira, "Shira's right; we have to stop this."

"Then you will die too." All the pirates looked at each other then walked beside Shira and Diego. Then everyone rammed into Gutt and pushed him into the water. Before there was a splash, a shark jumped up and swallowed Gutt. They turned to where Louis and Kylie were laying. They watched as Louis grabbed Kylie's hand.

"I'm in love with you, Kylie." He confessed. Kylie smiled at him.

"Well, that makes two of us." She giggled then kissed him, this time on the lips.

"Awwwwww!" Everyone cooed. Peaches helped the two up and placed them on her back.

"SHOT GUN!" Crash and Natasha said, hopping on Diego's back, and Minnie and Eddie on Shira. Ellen and Dory stood atop the ship.

"Let's go home." Manny said, as they headed hom.

**Louis: THANK YOU!**

**Don't mention it.**

**Louis: Hehe…What's gonna happen next?**

**The second to last chapter!**

**Louis: WAAAAAAH I loved doing this story so much though!**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**Louis: YAY!**


	10. The Tree House

**The Only Thing**

When they arrived home, Louis grabbed Kylie and spun her around. "LOUISS!" Louis stopped her spinning. "W-what was that all about?"

"Close your eyes." Louis said, putting his hands over Kylie's eyes. "I'm taking you somewhere."

Later…

"And now you can open your eyes." They were on the roof of a tree house, miles from the ground. The view was absolutely amazing! They could see the whole village. "Cool, isn't it?" Louis said, lying down, staring up into the night sky. Kylie lay down next to him.

"It's amazing."

"Why did we just lie down?"

"I dunno."

"THIS IS BORING! Let's get up and do something."

"I agree." Louis helped Kylie to her feet. "We should go in the tree house. I have a feeling it's gonna…" Suddenly it started raining.

"Oh, shoot, where'd that come from?!"

"—Rain. C'mon, let's get in there." They jumped into the tree house and closed the door.

Meanwhile, Janice had gone looking for them. He knew the tree house was his favorite spot, so she looked there. She watched through the door window as Louis muttered something and felt around on the ground. His eyes were closed and his head was hanging down. He must've been asleep. Kylie's arms were wrapped around Louis, and she had her head resting on Louis' side. Janice walked away and went back to the herd.

"You find him?" Peaches asked.

"Yep. He's with Kylie. In the Tree house."

"The tree house? No, no, it can't be!" Peaches said happily with a huge smile on her face.

"Why, what's wrong with the Tree House?" Ellie asked.

"He only takes girls that he's MADLY in love with there!" Peaches smiled. Ellie smiled too. "He took me there once."

"C'mon, I wanna show ya, Peach!" Jan said, as Peaches walked off with her. When they got there, they saw Louis and Kylie in the same position as before.

"We shouldn't disturb them." Peaches said as she walked away.

**Crash, Eddie, Natasha and Minnie…**

The four possums sat on a piece of bark while Granny held the tree that held the bark in place. "That far enough?" She asked.

"FIRE!" Crash yelled. Granny launched the tree and the piece of bark soared through the sky.

"I FEEL SOAP FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!" Eddie yelled. Natasha looked at him.

"SOAP?!" She yelled.

"I MEANT SO! DERP!" He hit himself in the face. He had just embarrassed himself in front of two pretty girls. The bark landed on the water roughly, flinging all four possums off.

"That was awesome!" Minnie said.

_That's the first time she's spoken since I saw her. _Eddie thought to himself. _She's like an angel. _

"What are you looking at bro?" Crash's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Minnie, you like her."

"You like Natasha." Eddie said.

"True, true, but, that makes us more alike."

**Louis and Kylie…**

Louis awoke and gently removed Kylie's arms. He looked outside and saw coloured lights flashing in the distance. He shook Kylie to wake her. "Kylie, Kylie wake up." She opened her eyes and followed Louis to the window. She gazed at the lights.

"It's beautiful."

"Let's go check it out!" They started tunneling once they were out of the tree house. They reached a tunnel that was illuminated with coloured lights. The herd were in their partying, so Louis and Kylie joined. Kylie jumped onto one of the lights and began to sing.

"_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_[Chorus]_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway…"_ She finished and jumped down in front of Louis.

"I never knew you had that in you." He said, before kissing her again.

"Well, now you know." They both laughed and started dancing again.

**Scrat…**

Crash and Eddie bumped into Scrat later that night with the herd. Scrat held his acorn defensively. "Hey, we bump into this little guy all the time! Hey, Buddy! Wanna be in our herd?" Scrat held his acorn tighter.

"We're not gonna take it! We'll just help you keep it safe!" Eddie said. Scrat dropped his acorn for a second and ran over and hugged Eddie. "I'll take that as a yes." They went back to the party and danced; even Scrat.

**Louis: I loved this so much.**

**Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Louis: I hope all of the viewers did, too. We should probably thank them for their support.**

**Louis and me: Thank you to MusicRocks807, Shakira, Idontcaaare, Punkinz01 and Midnight' Dragon Conqueror for your support.**


	11. Diane, Tyler and Sharing the Acorn

**The Only Thing**

**The Last chapter of my story, Just before I start, You don't have to read this but I'm just gonna write who voiced the characters if I ever make this story a movie (Which I madly hope happens one day)**

**(In order of appearance)**

**Josh Gad as Louis**

**Leslie Mann as Honey**

**Keke Palmer as Peaches**

**Denis Leary as Diego**

**Jenifer Lopez as Shira**

**John Legizamo as Sid**

**Chris Wedge as Scrat**

**Havana Brown as Janice**

**Jason Lee as Joe**

**Scarlett Johansson as Snowy**

**Seann William Scott as Crash**

**Josh Peck as Eddie**

**Simon Pegg as Buck**

**Anne Hathaway as Diesel**

**Ray Romano as Manny**

**Queen Latifah as Ellie**

**Kelly Clarkson as Kylie**

**Alexa Vega as Inky**

**Jesse Eisenberg as Josiah**

**Peter Dinklage as Gutt**

**Rebel Wilson as Raz**

**? As Gupta**

**? As Silas**

**Nick Frost as Flynn**

**? As Squint**

**Jemaine Clement as Gorilla**

**Jamie Foxx as Jake**

**Wanda Sykes as Granny**

**Cher Lloyd as Natasha**

**Shakira as Minnie**

**Ellen DeGeneres as Ellen/Dory**

**Christina Ricci as Diane (This chapter)**

**Jake T Austin as Tyler (This chapter)**

**Karen Disher as Scratte (This chapter)**

**Okay, on with the last chapter!**

**10 months later…**

Diane and Tyler, Diego and Shira's new cubs, bounded around Louis, making him dizzy. "You can't catch me!" Diane said happily, pouncing on Louis. Tyler climbed up a tree. "Tyler! Mommy said we weren't awowed to climb twees!" Diane said.

"Who cares what Mommy said? I want to have fun!" Tyler replied, gazing over the village. Louis got to his feet.

"Tyler! Get down from there!"

"No!"

"TYLER!" Diane scowled. "Sorry Mommy." She said, climbing up the tree to retrieve her brother. "Tyler!"

"Diane! What are you dowing up hewre?"

"Getting you!"

"Fine!" Diane and Tyler made little leaf parachutes and jumped. They didn't work. "Nice Idea!" They landed on the ground, Tyler on his face, Diane on her feet.

"Brothers." She scoffed. Scrat walked in front of her making alarmed sound. "What's wrong, Scrat?" He pulled out a female saber tooth squirrel from behind him. She had the acorn. Scratte. He made a demonstration how Scratte kept stealing the acorn. "Can't you share it?" Diane suggested. Scratte and Scrat thought about it and Scratte held out the acorn and not only did they hold the acorn, they held hands.

"Awww…Good choice!" Tyler said. Scrat drew with a stick in the sand saying:

"I think we can manage that." Later that day, Kylie waited for Louis to come home.

"Hello!" He greeted when he returned.

"Hey Lou."

"Something wrong?"

"I got something down at the river. I don't know what it is, though." She opened her hand to reveal a shiny jewel. Louis picked it up.

"It's so…Pretty…" Ellen told him when he showed it to the herd the next day. Kylie looked at Louis.

"Come with me, Louis." Kylie said, pulling him to the river. She pushed him in, then jumped in after him. "I used to do this all the time!"

"Well I've only done it once, and even then I almost drowned, so I'm not doing it." Louis said, getting back on shore.

"Whatever, Soccer boy."

"It's the only sport I'm allowed to play."

"You're being a mommy's boy again."

"Well, that's my problem and yours if you don't like it."

**THE END!**

**I already have ideas for a sequel, so, it shouldn't take long for the first chapter!**


	12. Bloopers!

**The Only Thing**

Bloopers!

"DIEGO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING—WHOA! *Almost falls over* HERE!? I'm sorry, I know, I know!" –Shira while filming chap six!

"HOP ON THAT OVERGROWN—what's it called again? Oh." –Diesel while filming Chap six!

"THIS IS SOO—WHOA! *Goes to fast and lands in the water, crew start laughing* Ha ha, very funny."—Honey while filming chap one!

"Honey shoulder-Wait, was Shoulder or should? I don't get it." –Sid while filming Chap one!

"*Hits into rock the siren was sitting on instead of getting the siren* *Crew laughs* *Laughs*"—Scrat while filming Chap one!

"The name's Butt—Wait what? What is it? What did I say?" –Buck while filming Chap two!

"Accidently drops Janice* Oops…*Walks away slyly*" – Louis while filming Chap three!

"Brother you would've…What is my line?" – Janice while filming Chap five!

"So, I'm just trying to straighten the rope out…WHAT IS MY LINE?!"—Buck while filming chap five!

"My excellent Options, High Standards and Magnificent sense of smell! BURN MANNY!" –Snowy filming Chap four!

"Buck do you want hell? *Laughs* I TAKE YOU TO HELL! *Buck laughs*" – Diesel while filming Chap three!

"Kisses for everyone! *Goes around and kisses all the crew* *Big kiss for Manny and Peaches!*" –Ellie while filming the last chapter!

"Alright, we getter get moooooving! *Laughs* Getter! MOOOOO!" Diego while filming Chap four!

"*Walks off edge of chasm* WHOOO!" –Granny while filming Chap six!


End file.
